Waterslides on which a user slides have been known for several years. For example, Wham-O, Inc.'s SLIP'N SLIDE® waterslide has been used for years by children to cool off, in an entertaining way, on warm summer days. Such waterslides typically include a path formed of a rectangular sheet of plastic with a sprinkler tube along side the sheet to sprinkle water onto the path to lubricate it.